


i think about the girl all the time

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hephaestus, because........ yeah, dom lovelace, minlace, please let nobody i know irl find this, seriously only porn here that's it, sub minkowski, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Minkowski and Lovelace, after everything has happened.It's just them here, in their bed in their house, at last able to be at home together.Also they have sex.





	i think about the girl all the time

There’s a slow heat in their movements, slow like water coming to a boil and hot like lava rolling over black rock. 

Lovelace whispers something sappy-sweet in Minkowski’s ear, and crooks her fingers just right; Minkowski shudders underneath her, pleading and pliant and downright fucking picturesque. She’s got her legs around Lovelace’s torso, her head tipped back into a mess of pillows and her chest rising and falling with every thrust of Lovelace’s hands. 

The air hangs heavy around them, sweat and salt and sex weighing it down. It’s a tiny room and they fill it to bursting with the way they shake the bed and push each other up against the walls. Lovelace wouldn’t change it for the world, because here is home and home is forgetting to pick up milk for the millionth time and buying paper plates because when you’re used to zero gravity glass is not a good idea and movie nights with Eiffel and Hera and the sound of Minkowski sleeping next to her. 

Home is also this, Minkowski hot and wet around her fingers and letting Lovelace take control. Lovelace has one hand up above Minkowski’s head, holding her arms there. Her other hand is taking Minkowski apart, slow and gentle until Minkowski whines and thrusts her hips up against Lovelace and she gets the fucking message to speed up. 

God, but she loves it when Minkowski lets herself ask for what she wants. Especially when this is the result. 

“Please, Lovelace, I-,” Minkowski gets out, barely able to form words. She’s almost shaking, the hint of a tremor evident where Lovelace is holding down her arms. 

Lovelace eases up a little, leaning back to let Minkowski relax her arms and drawing her fingers out of Minkowski slowly. They shine with wetness in the beams of light coming through the blinds. “Please who?” She says it more like a command than a question and leans forward to kiss Minkowski’s thigh at the end of the sentence.

Minkowski shakes her head. She’s flushed all the way down her chest and it’s beautiful, it’s perfect, it’s the best thing Lovelace has seen in her life and Lovelace has seen the galaxy stretched out before her like a watercolor work of art. “Please- god, Captain, Isabel, sir, I need you, I need-” 

She cuts herself off with a harsh intake of breath as Lovelace slides two fingers into Minkowski and sets her thumb against Minkowski’s clit. 

There’s no sound save for their ragged pants, no cars from the street outside or bats chirping or neighbors hosting nightly parties. It’s just the two of them and the moon, striping their bodies in marble light and obsidian shadow. 

Lovelace keeps up a steady rhythm. She falls into it, the slick sounds of her hand between Minkowski’s legs and the beat of their hearts together, every movement rolling into each other.

There’s no warning before Minkowski comes. She writhes, tightening her legs around Lovelace’s torso, the motion pushing Lovelace’s fingers deeper into her. And then she sighs, muscles relaxing all at once even as the aftershocks roll through her. Lovelace sits back on her heels and lets go of Minkowski’s arms. She does keep her other hand where it is, allowing Minkowski to grind against it for that last moment of pleasure so intense it almost hurts - until it shoves its way over the edge and does hurt, the pressure too much to bear and Minkowski pushes herself up and away from Lovelace. 

“You good?” Lovelace asks. 

Minkowski just nods, still breathless. 

“Want me to help get us cleaned up?” 

Minkowski nods again, and Lovelace is pretty damn proud of herself for this. She cleans both of them up, but deems the sheets clean enough for at least tonight. 

She lies down next to where Minkowski is sitting and props her head up on Minkowski’s leg. “How you feeling?” 

“Great,” Minkowski says hoarsely. “Amazing.” 

Lovelace grins, and sits up to press an open-mouthed kiss to Minkowski’s bare shoulder. “Glad to hear it.” She tugs Minkowski down with her till they’re lying side by side. “Hey, commander,” she whispers after a moment has passed. 

Minkowski’s tired enough that she doesn’t even correct Lovelace that she’s not a commander anymore, just turns her head to face Lovelace. 

“Did you call me ‘god’ earlier, or was that just a figment of my very realistic imagination? Because if it wasn’t, I think we need to talk about your religio-”

Minkowski rolls away from Lovelace and shoves a pillow back at Lovelace. “I was not!” she insists, her voice muffled by the pillow covering Lovelace’s head. “I wouldn’t- I did not! It was just an exclamation-”

“I don’t know,” Lovelace muses once she’s tossed the pillow to one side. “It sounded like you were pretty into it.” She’s still grinning, teasing, anything to keep the moment going. 

Minkowski is laughing through her stammered words, in worn pajamas and with her hair sticking up in weird places, and Lovelace has the sobering thought that she has died for this woman more than once and would do so again in a heartbeat. Immortality’s a handy thing to have there. 

She shakes off the more serious thoughts in favor of poking at Minkowski’s ribs. Minkowski laughs harder, curling in on herself and failing to swat away Lovelace’s hands. 

Lovelace wouldn’t take back anything that had happened to lead them here.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you liked! you can also check me out on tumblr at wendy-comet and buy me a ko-fi if you want to hear more about how it sounded like minkowski was pretty into it. :D


End file.
